


Returned Balance

by Sirenswhisper



Series: Reunited Encounters [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Hand Feeding, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is captured by the one he never thought he'd get to see again and things fall back into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. It just sort of happened.

The blow to the head as soon as he stepped through the door was not what he'd expected to find. He supposed in hindsight he should have been more careful and scouted the area first. But the house had looked deserted and Robert had taken it on face value. Now he lay on the dirty, dust covered floor with a pounding headache, his arms tied behind his back and a foul tasting gag in his mouth. 

"I nearly killed you. You should be grateful you're still as beautiful as you've always been. It was the only thing that stopped me from driving a knife through your heart." Robert whimpered through the gag at the sound of his attackers voice. He'd have known it anywhere. But it was impossible that man was dead. "Oh how i've missed that noise." Robert couldn't see anything but the floorboards beneath him but he felt the mouth against the back of his ear. "I forgot how much you like being held In this position." He could feel the smirk against his skin and it sent a shiver shame through him. His weaknesses were known. 

He struggled against the ties around his hands, true he had enjoyed this game when they were young but only because it had felt safe to give up control. It didn't feel safe now and his fear was building as he tried to think of how to escape. He should have come with back up, or at the very least told Jia that he was going to check the place out. Stupid mistakes. He supposed if he was truly honest with himself he had been taking unnecessary risks since his and Michael's parabatai bond had been broken, the difference was that back then Maryse had always been there to pull him out of danger. 

"Hush, stop panicking. It won't do either of us any good." Robert choked down a sob. How had he survived Valentine? "Be good while you're being transported. I've got to stage your death." Robert renewed his struggles as he felt magic work its way over him. The world went dark, his body felt heavy and he lost track of time.  
\--------_----------_----------_-----------_-----------_---

When Robert became aware again the gag had been removed and he had been tied down to the bed he now lay on. His arms were held above his head and his legs were kept in a spread position. Judging my the cool air against his skin his gear had been removed. Left only in his underwear he felt incredibly exposed. 

Perhaps the worst part was that this wasn't the first time he'd been put in this position. It was however the first time it has been done without his consent. He tugged and twisted at the bindings but they were strong and didn't give. 

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Michael said as he closed the door behind him. Robert gulped as he got his first look at his former parabatai, best friend and secret lover. He didn't look as if he'd aged much from the last time Robert had seen him when they been given one last moment in private to say goodbye before the bond had been broken. He smelt like a fae and his eyes were the wrong colour. Robert couldn't understand how it had happened. 

"Michael please." Robert begged unconsciously repeating the words he'd said when in this situation all those years before. Michael smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. The hungry, predatory look he gave him made Robert's breath hitch with fear. 

"Relax, you don't need to worry about waking your parents in the next room. In fact my associates would enjoy hearing you I believe." Robert shut his eyes as he tried to fight against the rising half forgotten memories. Shame and an uncomfortable thrill ran through him as he remembered being tied down to his own bed and having Michael's used underpants stuffed into his mouth to muffle his cries of pleasure. 

His cheeks heated at the memory and he felt cool, familiar fingers dance across his face as they traced his blush. Michael's laugh was warm but not as kind as it had once been. 

"Stop." Robert begged and was relieved when Michael withdrew his touch, he didn't however move from his position on the bed. Slowly Robert opened his eyes and saw Michael watching him with a fond smile. "I don't understand, you're dead." 

"No, allowed to escape with Jonathan. We've been part of the seelie court ever since. Jon's been bugging me to meet you since I had you brought here but I have to claim you before that happens." Robert's head felt fussy as he listened. 

"But they found your bones. What do you mean claimed?" Michael crossed to the other side of the room and retrieved a glass containing a purple liquid. 

"He could have gotten the bones from anywhere. Now drink this." He held it against Robert's mouth who wished that hand feeding wasn't one of his kinks. He was positive that Michael was exploiting his kinks and repressed desires because although he didn't want this he also did and had for longer than he wanted to think about. 

"It's fairy food." He protested. 

"Yes, it will allow you to stay here and transition without the painful side effects." The glass was pressed against his lips and he wanted more than anything to do as his master, dominant, owner commanded. Perhaps they'd already drugged him or maybe it was this place but it made it all too easy to slip back into the headspace he'd long since abandoned. It felt good, wonderful to let himself be cared for but his training was just strong enough to stop him from obeying. 

"Transition into what?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. 

"One of the fair folk and my property. They won't let you stay unless I have control of you and you know too much to be allowed to live otherwise. Please Robi just drink." Robert knew he shouldn't give in but he couldn't seem to help himself. He drank deeply until all the liquid was gone from the glass, most of it he'd swallowed but some ran down his chin. The feel of the wet trails sent a jolt of pleasure through him and he felt himself get hard. 

"Good boy." Michael's warm praise made him even harder and he whimpered loudly. Michael kissed him firmly, fiercely and stole his breath. 

"Please." Robert begged, not sure what he wanted but trusting Michael to take care of him. 

"No one's taken care of you since me have they?" Robert could only shake his head and was given another kiss. "I swear by sweet little sub will never be without me again." Being physically stronger and a grumpy sod Robert had always protested this, especially the sweat part but perhaps it was one of Michael's kinks. He said nothing just tugged at the bonds on his wrists to try and get closer for another kiss. 

Michael moved away and settled between his legs, he grinned at Robert as he squeezed the his cock. With his other hand he ran his nails over the fabric of Robert's clothes. The magic with hot on his skin as the clothing disappeared leaving him naked for his master to enjoy. Heat swirled in his lower belly as Michael gazed hungry down at him, still fully clothed and very much in charge. 

Michael leaned over his body, capturing his lips in a kiss and pushed his weight onto Robert's arms. The feel if hands holding him down was far more pleasant and reassuring than the ties. He moaned into the kiss as it was deepened, he ached to wrap his limbs around Michael's body but they were held too securely in place. 

Michael trailed kisses to the join between shoulder and neck sucking and licking until Robert was moaning and aching into his touch. The ties on his ankles were adjusted without Michael moving so that his hole was accessible, this was by far his least favourite part. Back when this was a regular thing they could rush through this part without too many issues but it had been so long that Michael would have to take his time. 

He whimpered as a finger slicked with lube pressed inside his hole, it thrust in and out a few times causing Robert to bite back cries of pleasure. 

"Hey, stop that. I want to hear you." Michael's voice was as soft as if he was taking to an injured animal, Robert glared at him. 

"I'm not delicate now hurry up." The order made Michael laugh reminding them both who was in charge. 

"I've missed you so much." A second finger was added stretching Robert further. The cries and moans that left his mouth went unchecked as a third finger was finally added. Robert could feel himself ready to come, it had been so long and he would have been amazed at how long he'd lasted if he'd been able to think straight. 

"Come back." Robert begged as the fingers were with drawn. 

"You don't get to come until I say so, understand?" Robert sobbed at the words but nodded. "Verbal Robert " Michael ordered and he only just stopped himself coming at the tone of the order. 

"Yes Sir." 

"Good boy." Michael kissed his nose as he buried his cock in Robert's willing body. Robert dug his nails into the palms of his hands as he screamed in pleasure. He felt claimed, owned, possessed as he was taken roughly for Michael's pleasure rather than his own.

He desperately hoped there was no one on the other side of the door for there was no way he couldn't be heard in the room beyond. Michael liked an audience in hearing range however so Robert doubted he'd be that lucky. The humiliation only added to his mounting pleasures and he couldn't control it any longer. He came hard enough that his vision blurred and he was only vaguely away of a pain in his neck and come inside him. 

It took him a while to come back to himself by which time the ties around his wrists and ankles were gone and he was curled up at Michael's side. He touched his neck where pain still lingered and heard Michael's soft laugh. 

"It's a bite. The spell's complete now we just need to wait for your transition to take place." He kissed Robert's hair. Robert had questions but he was tried and eyelids felt heavy. He just wanted to sleep. "When it's complete I'm going to have to spank you for your disobedience." Robert whimpered happily and buried his face in Michael's neck. For the first time in far too long things felt right and he allowed himself to relax. He'd have time to freak out later but for now he was going to sleep.


End file.
